Darkness beyond
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: If Tsuzuki is left in darkness for far too long, the darkness inside his soul will start to take over, and he will change and not for the best. If that happens he will be an enemy of all that held dear. Can he be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It was a day like any other. Peaceful. Ever since Muraki disappeared, there has been no worries. No trouble in the world of the living. And that was fine with Tsuzuki and his young partner Hisoka.

And today there was a sale at Tsuzuki's favorite bakery, so of course he begged Hisoka to go with him. Using puppy eyes and everything.

"No baka! I have work to do." Hisoka snapped trying not to make eye contact with the chibi partner of his.

"But 'Soka! It's a sixty percent off sale! We have too! Think of those poor helpless cupcakes. They need our help!" Tsuzuki cried. With his tail hung low along with his ears.

"Yah, they need help into your stomach…" Hisoka grumbled. And before he realized it Tsuzuki was right beside him.

"Yah! It's safe there… For those poor poor cupcakes." Tsuzuki whined as he tried to win Hisoka over.

But of course it didn't work. So Tsuzuki had to go by himself with a sigh. _I was hoping to bring Hisoka with me_… he thought as he walked the streets of the living.

"Oh well, perhaps I'll bring him back something to eat… Yah! That's exactly what I'll do!" Tsuzuki said out loud as he entered the bakery and buying two of everything. _Half for Hisoka and the others and half for me._ He thought happily until he noticed it was getting dark. _Odd, it's only lunch time?_ He thought in a serious tone.

"What's this feeling, it's so dark." Tsuzuki said as he looked at the people, they too seemed to notice the change in atmosphere. The adults thought it was a sudden storm, but the children were terrified by the suffocating feelings swarming about in the black clouds that gave no sound or light. The animals that was about, were silent and missing. They new something was horribly wrong. The alleyways seemed to shift in there own shadows.

"Is this my imagination? No. It can't be. But who could have such powers?" Tsuzuki said too seriously to be his own voice. Suddenly a scream came from those shadows, and without thinking Tsuzuki rushed to help dropping everything and entering those shadows to find a young girl dead.

"Why Tsuzuki-san, so good to see you again." A voice behind him said, and spinning around to see the devil in white.

"Muraki!" he hissed angrily before adding "Did you do this!?"

"Why yes I did. I needed a way to draw such a lovely creature to me." Muraki hummed as he walked closer causing Tsuzuki to back up until he tripped over the dead girl and a horrified expression on his face. A cruel smile spread across Muraki's pale lips, and through his mismatched eyes. And then everything went black.

"Why Tsuzuki-san, why so troubled I'm…" was the last thing he heard.

"Hey bon, where's Tsuzuki?" Watari asked hoping to find him to test another one of his potions. Hisoka shrugged as he answered,

"Going to a bakery, apparently there's a sale today." Watari's shoulders hung low, he was really hoping to try his potion. _Oh well, perhaps when he gets back_. Watari thought as he mopped his way back to his lab.

Two hours later Hisoka, Watari and Tatsumi were in Chief Konoe's office discussing the death of a child and the disappearance of Tsuzuki when Hisoka got a very painful headache.

"What is it bon!?" Watari asked in all his concern as he help Hisoka stand.

"Tsuzuki… H-he's in trouble… I see him in darkness… In pain… We have to help him!" Hisoka answers in pain and concern. All went quiet. Eerily so.


	2. Chapter 2

A thank you to Sueona for reviewing my attempt at writing a fanfic of Yami no Matsuei. Hopefully this story will live up to your expectations and any other person who reads this and takes the time to review.

**Chapter 2**

"Tsuzuki-san. Done already?" Muraki asked in a mockingly concern as tears flowed from amethyst eyes. Tsuzuki was in pain, in more ways then one. Yes, that's it. I will break you, then I will mold you to be mine. One hundred percent. Muraki thought as he stood in front of a chained and broken Tsuzuki in a cell in the nude. Blood and semen stained the ground underneath Tsuzuki. Laughter was heard in Tsuzuki's head. The laughter of a light girl. But in truth it was Muraki who was laughing in front of Tsuzuki, crouched and at eye level.

White roses were all around the broken and chained Tsuzuki.  
"You know there is only one way. To kill the pain." A child said. The dead girl in the alleyway. She even appeared dead, like a corpse.  
"…yes…" The broken Tsuzuki whispered out of bloodied and pale lips.  
"Embrace it…" She said as she sat in front of him  
"…no…" Tsuzuki moaned in pain.  
"Then you want to suffer?" She asked innocently and sadistically.  
"…no…" Tsuzuki moaned in pain at her question.  
"Then what will you do?" She asked as she touched the side of his face.  
"I don't know…._help!_" He answered as he looked down.

Tsuzuki's ability to tell reality from his nightmarish mind was blurring with the pain. He no longer could tell between the two. All he knew was that he wanted it to stop. And he didn't care how anymore. He just wanted the pain to go away. The world could die tomorrow and he wouldn't care anymore.

Muraki smiled down at the sleepless Tsuzuki screaming at the imaginary world surrounding him.  
"I wonder what you're seeing?" he asked the broken creature at his feet. Tsuzuki just rambled on about the pain, about his past. About light and dark. About demons and angels. Even about his friends. Oh how he missed them. They were his light. His sanity.  
"It they mean so much to you? Where are they?" The girl with bloodied white roses asked as she rubed the roses on his face.  
"…not here…" Tsuzuki told her in a broken whisper.  
"I can see that. Do you think there coming?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.  
"…yes… someday…" he answered her with a resemble of hope at the statement.  
"Perhaps they will. Lets wait and see. Okay." She said with a innocent and sadistic smile on her dead features.  
"…o-okay…" he agreed.  
Muraki smiled as he looked at his pet. _My broken pet, more beautiful then a broken doll. Little do you know, they can't find you. I hide you in the most obvious place. Right underneath there noses._ Muraki thought as he left Tsuzuki in darkness. In more ways then one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another thank you to Sueona for reviewing my attempt at writing a fanfic of Yami no Matsuei. Hopefully it will live up to any reader's approval… So thus enjoy… And review telling me whether you like it or not. And let me know if it could be made better. **

**Chapter 3**

"Any luck." A tense Tatsumi asked Watari who was clearly angry and worried.  
"No! I can't find him anywhere!" Watari snapped as he sunk in his chair with a stressed and tired expression on his face.  
"I looked all over Japan. I even went to the bakery and asked if Tsuzuki was there, and he was. But a few minutes after he left the store keeper said that everything got dark, cold. Then it was normal again." Hisoka said as he looked like he was going to start crying.  
"Is that all he said." Konoe asked as he entered the library.  
"Yes." Hisoka answered.  
"You guys have to find him. Or else you will lose him forever. Because if such a 'fragile' creature is left in the hands of whomever has him, he will change, and not for the better." A black figure said at the doorway.  
"Of course Enma-Daioh-Sama." Konoe answered with a bow which was followed by everyone else. And with that he was gone.  
Hisoka stood outside after the short statement from the head of all this world, he was feeling fatigued from all that has happened these past two days. Tsuzuki was gone. Enma was breathing down there necks now, and he had a gut feeling that nothing good will come out of this.  
"Bon. You all right?" Watari asked as he approached the young shinigami. Hisoka turned around and faced Watari.  
"No. I'm not alright. Tsuzuki's missing and I don't know what to do. We have to find him… I… I think… nothing good's going to come out of this." Hisoka said as his eyes traveled to the ground where sakura petals laid seemingly forgotten.  
"You too huh. We'll find him. That I have faith in. But I hope that it is in time." Watari said as he stood quietly beside Hisoka.  
"I love him, Watari… I… I was… I was always too afraid to tell him that…" Hisoka whispered. Watari smiled a little as he said,  
"I think he knows bon. Dense yes, but stupid no."  
Tatsumi stood at his offices window staring at nothing. His cold eyes register nothing.  
"Where could you be?" Tatsumi asks the shadows that are moving around his office. The whole office was quiet. The other workers dared not to bother him. And they all were worried, because the light to the office was gone. Everyone took Tsuzuki for granted. Even Tatsumi did.

**Sorry for this chapter being short... but enjoy none-the-less... and let me know what you think...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the review yet again Seuona for reviewing the last chapter… **

C**hapter 4**

Muraki took a cloth to Tsuzuki's face to wash away the broken tears that stained his checks.  
"Tsuzuki-san. Do you know who I am?" Muraki asked calmly. Tsuzuki nodded yes.  
"…M-Muraki…" Tsuzuki whispered very quietly, as though Muraki's name was a name that should not be mentioned.  
"Good. Are you hungry?" Muraki asked as he cleaned the rest of Tsuzuki without too much resistance.  
"…yes…" Tsuzuki whispered even though he didn't expect to be fed. He wasn't yesterday or the first day he was here. Not that Tsuzuki was aware of how long it's been. Time has bleed together, as well as his reality and his nightmares bleed together.  
"Hmm, are you sure?" Muraki asked as he tossed the rag aside. He no longer need it.  
"…yes…" Tsuzuki whispered as Muraki rubbed the opposite side of Tsuzuki's face.  
"No, I don't think you are. Perhaps later." Muraki said as he stood up and left hearing a whimper of protest from his broken pet.

Tsuzuki was left alone, for days now. How long it was he didn't know. There was just the dead girl to keep him company. Muraki no longer came around as far as Tsuzuki was aware anyway.

"Are you lonely?" the dead girl asked. Tsuzuki nodded his head weakly.  
"I bet your hungry aren't you? Maybe if you ask the nice man nicely he'll feed you. Don't you think?" the dead girl pondered to him.  
"…you think?…" Tsuzuki asked as he looked at her.  
"Yes." She answered.  
"…yah…" Tsuzuki agreed.

In Shokan division  
Muraki walked through the doors.  
"Greetings. I want to talk to Tatsumi, Watari, and the kid who was Tsuzuki's partner." Muraki told a random shinigami. And so he was lead to the meeting room.  
"What the hell do you want Muraki!" Hisoka snapped and Watari held his hand on Hisoka's shoulder to keep him from attacking the doctor in white.  
"Just to ask you if you found our dear Tsuzuki yet?" Muraki asked with a shrug. Tatsumi's shadows shifted dangerously as he asked,  
"What do you know about his disappearance?"  
"Oh a lot actually. I know that he sometimes thinks I'm that dead girl and other times he knows who I am. He's rather unstable you know." Muraki mocked as he smiled cruelly at the now pissed off shinigami's. Before they could demand anything of him he was gone. And white feathers floated about the room. They all had the same conclusion. Muraki has him.

Back with Tsuzuki  
Tsuzuki still didn't sleep as he shifted in his chains staring at the door. Waiting for someone to come and save him. When the truth was, no one was coming. Because no one knew were he was. Muraki stood off to the side of Tsuzuki watching him watch the doors. Feathers floating around this room as well. Tsuzuki lifts a hand from the ground and catches on.  
"…feathers?…" he mumbled to the darkness around him. His joints are sore and the chains are bruising his delicate skin.  
"Are you hungry?" Muraki asked not sure if Tsuzuki is paying attention to him he pulls the chain that is around his neck. Tsuzuki doesn't struggle just lets the chain pull him towards the doctor that held it. Until Tsuzuki was on his bruised knees in front of Muraki.  
"Tsuzuki-san? Are you listening? (a nod) That's good. Are you hungry?" Muraki asked Tsuzuki who still had the feather in his hand.  
"…yes…" Tsuzuki whispered almost pleadingly. Muraki smiled.  
"Good boy. I'll bring you some food." Muraki said patting Tsuzuki on the head. And with that Muraki left the cell again, coming back with food and water.  
"Say please." Muraki ordered like you would a child.  
"…please…" Tsuzuki said as he watched Muraki bend down in front of him and fed him.  
"See. I told you." The dead girl said as she sat on a chair that was off to the left were Muraki sometimes sits in-between leaving, and the girl visiting him swinging her legs as any child would do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank's for the review and suggestion Seuona it is as always appreciated.**

Chapter 5

It's been a year since Tsuzuki was taken from them. Hisoka was forced to have another partner. Much to his dismay. But none of them gave up. They practically turned Japan upside down. And Tsuzuki's shikigami's are now faced with the dilemma of having to break there contract with their missing master and friend of theirs. Though they are all holding out. Seemingly like they would wait for eternity for his return. But deep down they are starting to doubt that he was coming back the same. Sohryo's child cried when they found out he was missing. Touda walked out of the room calmly before nearly blowing Gensoukai apart until Suzuka was able to calm him down surprisingly before she started up. Tatsumi and the others dared not go near them unless they had good news. Which they never had.

Tatsumi had no will to go through his usual paperwork. The shokan division was no longer in debt. Much to his secret dismay. Hakushuku hardly threw parties now; it was no fun without the amethyst-eyed angel. Watari hardly tries out potions any more. And Hisoka has closed up when it came to his thoughts or feelings.

Everything was dull. There was no light for some anymore. The afterlife has gone from possible paradise to absolute hell. For those who weren't friends with Tsuzuki, it was the same though.

Those who did know the friendly Tsuzuki knew in their hearts he was in pain. Possibly dieing. Perhaps not physically, but mentally. And to the friends of Tsuzuki felt as though they were dieing as well, due to there helplessness in helping a friend in desperate need of help. Of saving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
Tsuzuki sat in a corner. Now waiting for something to happen. The girl was there whispering to him. Like she always did.  
"Perhaps he'll take you away from here finally?" she said as she skipped around the room innocently.  
"…yah…" Tsuzuki agreed as he watched her skip around. His eyes no longer broken but hardened. Darkness now swirled beneath them as it did in the abyss of hells black flames. And his pupils now resemble slits.  
"Wouldn't that be nice? Perhaps he'll still keep you." She said as she sat beside him and looked up at him smiling her disarming but deceiving smile.  
"…hopefully…" Tsuzuki mumbled as he stared at the door. And as if on q Muraki entered Tsuzuki's little prison.  
"Why Tsuzuki-san. How are you today?" Muraki asked as he walked over to the sitting Tsuzuki who watched his every move.  
"…how am I suppose to be?…" Tsuzuki asked in return. Muraki crouched in front of him.  
"You should be happy. Because I have very good news." Muraki said calmly as he reached out to Tsuzuki's face.  
"…then I am happy…" Tsuzuki said as Muraki caressed his checks gently.  
"Good. We're leaving. I'll take you to my place. Get you cleaned up. How does that sound?" Muraki said as he proceeded to unlock Tsuzuki from his chains. Tsuzuki didn't resist him at all. Tsuzuki only nodded at Muraki's words. Once Muraki was finished untying Tsuzuki he took Tsuzuki's hands gently in his own and asks him,  
"Now Tsuzuki-san I have to ask you this. Will you be loyal to me? No matter what happens or who comes our way and who dies." Tsuzuki only looks at Muraki. The dead girl skips up to his side humming before saying in a singsong voice,  
"What to do? Do you say yes, or do you say no?"  
"…yes…" Tsuzuki whispered as Muraki helped him stand, he was barely able to stand on his own after a year of sitting and crawling to the closest corners. Muraki helped him walk towards a door that has been at his attention earlier. Outside the manmade cell sakura trees stood beautifully. And the place he was held was in view of the building where shokan division was held. And this shocked the already unstable and insane Tsuzuki. _They were there the whole time? Why didn't they help me? Did they know I was here? Did they not hear me? Did they… even…even care? _Tsuzuki thought, the first sane thought he had in a long time. Even with the sane thought his mind still couldn't put things together.  
"Let's go." Muraki said as he picked up the nude and no longer sane Tsuzuki and teleported to his home in Tokyo. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the review's Seuona and Princess Sin.**

Chapter 7 

Tatsumi just sat at his desk when an envelope caught his cold eye's attention. So he opened the letter and read:

'Dear Tatsumi-san

If you want to know where my dear beloved Tsuzuki-san was held for a year, you just have to look under your nose and on the map. And just to put your troubled mind at ease I'll let you know that I plucked off all the petals of your red rose and now he is my lovely black rose. And he is too far-gone for you and all the others to ever truly have again.

From Dr. Muraki'

Tatsumi was seething with pure rage and the shadows showed it as they whipped around his office. With the letter there was a map of shokan division and the surrounding area like Muraki said. And he realized that Tsuzuki was so close this whole time. Before you knew it his chair flew out the window causing a ruckus, which caused Watari, Hisoka and Konoe to enter the room in a hurry.  
"What happened?!" Konoe asked and the only response they received was Tatsumi handing the letter over to them. They read the letter. And soon all three realized as well that Tsuzuki was within their grasp the whole time and they rushed towards the building in false hope that he was still there. But he wasn't. Instead what they received was worse then the scene of the worst horror movie out there. Blood and semen stained the cold ground accompanied with chains that looked heavy and the windows were closed and boarded up. No light was to be seen in this room of horrors. The room that became Tsuzuki's nightmare and cell.  
"There are strong emotions in this room." Hisoka stated as he meekly entered the room after the others.  
"What kind of emotions Bon?" Watari asked as Tatsumi and Konoe walked through this room. None needed imagination to imagine what had happened here. The pain and evil that happened here.  
"Fear, hurt, pain and anger from Tsuzuki. I bet he's no longer sane." Hisoka said as Tatsumi was seething with rage and hatred again. Causing Hisoka to back up a bit due to his empathy.  
"Hisoka. We all know Tsuzuki was never truly sane in the first place. But I don't think he was this bad, but now… he's probably worse. He's in a dark place now, and I don't think we can help him this time." Konoe said mournfully.  
"Shut up! Just shut up! We can help him! We… We have to…" Hisoka yelled whispering the last part. And no one said anything as Hisoka had to leave the room. Later they all got busy searching for Tsuzuki, including Hisoka's temporary partner, Laura. Fearing what his condition would be.

Enma just watched from a distance, seething with rage that would put the Devil himself to shame. The shinigami's didn't find the hybrid fast enough and worst was that he himself didn't know that someone who was not dead was entering Meifu, his domain like you would a library. Now he was gone. And Enma's secret plans for the troubled shinigamin, Tsuzuki, were ruined. Oh how all will pay. But not now. The turn of events coming this way must play out before he moves his pieces into place.


	8. Chapter 8

**A thanks for the review and making me think of things more thorough. But really Enma is just a minor character in this story. But that is ok. He'll still play a small part. The main focus is Tsuzuki and Muraki – cause and effect you could say.  
****  
Chapter 8**  
In a room Tsuzuki laid on a bed. Comfortable with the softness of it.  
"Now isn't this nice? He's so nice to let us sleep on a bed." The dead girl said as she too laid on the bed beside Tsuzuki's now clothed and clean body.  
"…yes… nice…" Tsuzuki hummed contently as he laid there. Muraki watched Tsuzuki from the doorway. _My beloved, now your broken and so I now shall reform you to be truly mine._ Muraki thought with a smirk on his face.  
"Tsuzuki-san, are you hungry. We had a long day." Muraki said as he approached the bed. Tsuzuki looked at him, strangely there was a serene look on Tsuzuki's features.  
"…yes…" Tsuzuki said as he got up and steadied himself before following Muraki to the dinning room.  
"Your favorite is for desert. Do you remember what that was?" Muraki asked as he sat Tsuzuki beside him at the table.  
"Yes. Apple pie." Tsuzuki answered as he smiled to himself.  
"I love apple pie to." The dead girl said to as she sat on the table beside Tsuzuki's plate as he ate with Muraki.  
"It's rube to sit on the table." Tsuzuki whispered to the dead girl. Muraki quirked an eyebrow.  
"What was that?" Muraki asked as Tsuzuki looked at him.  
"The dead girl. She's sitting on the table. It's rube to sit on the table at someone else's home." Tsuzuki explained before he gone back to eating. _Dead girl? Oh, that dead girl in the alleyway I killed. So he's seeing people. Now this is an interesting detail._ Muraki thought as he too went back to eating. Before adding to that thought _I know at some points I caste a spell to make myself appear as her, but apparently it stuck with him as a hallucination. Interesting. _Muraki finished eating, as did Tsuzuki did as well. Muraki got up and took the plates bringing back two apple pies.  
"Oh, I forgot. Does the dead girl want any?" Muraki asked as he stood at his place at the table. Knowing that sometimes for cases like this you have to acknowledge the one that isn't really there.  
"No. She's not really there… I don't think." Tsuzuki answers before he thanks Muraki for the apple pie. Muraki sat down and ate the apple pie as well. After they finished Muraki stood up and walked to behind Tsuzuki leaning over to whisper in his ear.  
"Would it matter if I killed your friends?" Muraki asked and Tsuzuki looked ahead at the window. A bird was there. A dove so white it seemed to glow in innocence.  
"It would of… before… now… no… I don't think it would." Tsuzuki answers as he watched the dove fly off and a raven land with feathers blacker then black it seemed.  
"You don't think? Tsuzuki-san, are you still their friend?" Muraki asked. Tsuzuki turned around in his seat to look at Muraki who now was standing upright.  
"…wouldn't matter to me... I doubt I'm there… friend…can't be saved. I'm to far gone… the darkness… that's were I am." Tsuzuki answers brokenly.  
"Good. Then you are mine. Right?" Muraki asked as he got Tsuzuki to stand up.  
"Yes." Tsuzuki answered as Muraki lead Tsuzuki to his master bedroom.  
"Would you kill if I wanted you to?" Muraki asked as he stripped Tsuzuki of his cloths.  
"Yes." Tsuzuki answered, as he was lead to Muraki's bed.  
"Good." Muraki said as he proceeded to take Tsuzuki. The dead girl laughed innocently as she skipped off to the shadows of Tsuzuki's mind. But she'll be back.

Another year has passed. Murders are starting up again. The ones that shokan division could track anyway. Much to there dismay. The victims were the ages 13 to 46 years old. Some seemed to be younger.  
"Any leads." Konoe asked bitterly as Tatsumi, Watari, Hisoka and Laura entered the meeting room.  
"Yes we found where Muraki is living in Tokyo. Perhaps he knows who's killed these people and hopefully Tsuzuki is there." Hisoka answered. _Finally, we'll be able to bring Tsuzuki home._ Hisoka thought.

Enma was still seething in rage. No longer could he set claim to Tsuzuki's body or his power. The power Tsuzuki hates, the power that made Tsuzuki the wolf in a flock of lambs. Now he just has to make sure he could make the guilty of ruining his plans pay dearly. That person just has to be found. He'll leave that to his sheep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hopefully this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. And thank you for the reviews, muchly appreciate it. Chapter 9**

Tatsumi, Watari, Hisoka and Laura walked the street leading to the devil's house. The street that Muraki's house was on. This street was a beautiful street with children playing outside without a care in the world. Innocence could be found here. But they new evil could be found here too. Unfortunately.

"Oh look, Hisoka has a new partner." The dead girl said as she stood with Tsuzuki and looked out the same window. At the world below it seems like. Or even the world above where he was in his mind.  
"Yes. We shouldn't move though, Muraki will be back soon. He'll be upset if they're here." Tsuzuki said calmly.  
"Yes, but neither of us or him could stop them from coming here eventually." She said with a form of reason that cannot be denied.  
"No." Tsuzuki answered.

"Which house is it Hisoka?" Laura said. Laura was a beautiful young girl. She looked to be 15 years old. A foreigner and dresses like a tomboy.  
"There." Hisoka said pointing a finger. Muraki drove up behind them. And honked the horn startling the two younger ones.  
"Muraki!" Three of them hissed in hatred. Muraki just smiled as he drove into his driveway. And getting out of his car.  
"Careful. There are innocent people here. So don't try anything." Muraki said as he took out a key to his house. Tsuzuki had a key as well, just like he was able to leave whenever he wanted to. But he always came back and he always asked first before leaving.  
"Where's Tsuzuki!" Hisoka snapped.  
"Inside. Why do you want to talk to him?" Muraki asked innocently. Tatsumi grabs Muraki's coat in anger.  
"Take us to him." Tatsumi ordered and Muraki just smiled.  
"Alright. But don't cry if he's different." Muraki said as Tatsumi let go and he fixed his coat. They followed Muraki into the house. And Muraki called to Tsuzuki to come down.

"What are you going to do now?" the dead girl asked innocently. Tsuzuki just turned and walked down stairs.  
"Don't know." Tsuzuki answered. Once he was down stairs he immediately took his place by Muraki's side without even looking at his former friends.  
"Tsuzuki! Are you okay!?" Hisoka asked fighting hard not to go to him. Tsuzuki just looked at him.  
"For a boy he sounds like a girl when he's worried." The dead girl laughed and at this Tsuzuki smirked as if he too found it funny.  
"I'm fine." Tsuzuki answered. _He's different_. Tatsumi thought with sorrow.  
"Are you sure?" Watari asked the man who was his best friend.  
"Why ask twice? You already said you were alright." The dead girl huffed.  
"I know." Tsuzuki said. The four shinigami's looked confused.  
"Who are you talking to?" Tatsumi asked calmly. Tsuzuki's eyes shifted from the dead girl to Tatsumi.  
"Why so serious? I was only talking to the dead girl. She's standing over there." Tsuzuki replied as he shifted from one foot to another. He didn't like when people looked at him like that. Muraki saw this, as did the others.  
"As you see, he's fine. Perfectly fine." Muraki said as he put a hand on Tsuzuki's back in 'it's okay' way.  
"Fine… He's seeing things!" Laura said before Hisoka could say a thing. The dead girl sniffed as tears shown in her dead eyes.  
"She doesn't like it. The way you're talking…about her…I…don't like how you looked at me." Tsuzuki said in a cold voice. This definitely wasn't there Tsuzuki. The happy looking, friendly Tsuzuki they new and loved.  
"I think it's time you left." Muraki said as he turned to Tsuzuki and said,  
"Go back upstairs, I'll see them off. So don't worry about that." Tsuzuki nodded and left the room and headed upstairs. Tatsumi and the others looked horrified.  
"What the hell did you do to him!" Hisoka yelled in anger.  
"I only broke him. Then remolded him. What he is now is what you get." Muraki answered and before the could attack Muraki added,  
"You should think twice, even if you do kill me. He'll not co-operate with you. You see he needs me now. He is mine. My purpose is his. My goals are his. My will is his will." Before anyone could say anything more Muraki disappeared and so did Tsuzuki, who was only following where Muraki lead. Leaving everyone horrified. And devastated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reviewing Sueona and Juniperbreezie.**

Chapter 10  
It took a month for the four shinigami's to find Muraki and their lost friend but they did and they finally managed to capture him, but to their dismay he put up a fight and resisted every step of the way. It took them an hour just to get him out of the secluded house he lived at with Muraki who was at work and had plans for him and his volatile pet. And once they managed to get him to Meifu they stuck him in a locked room, and used magic to keep him there. Which they hated doing.

In Gensoukai  
Konoe had to go and speak with Tsuzuki's shikigami's. The news was good and bad.  
"Yes we do have him. But you realize… If we can't help him within a month or less at least you twelve will have to say good-bye to him as your master. Because we will have to label him as a lost cause. And can't be helped." Konoe told the shikigami's that Tsuzuki commanded while keeping an eye on the exit. And to be expected all twelve were hurt and outraged, even the coldest one of them all, Touda. The mere thought of having to say good-bye scared them and made their very world stop and time to slow. Because no other shinigami would be a good enough master, no other was worthy in there minds.

In Tsuzuki's room  
"This is such a pain. We have to go!" the dead girl said angrily as she paced in front of Tsuzuki who sat on a chair. Tsuzuki didn't resist being locked in here due to being weakened from his struggles, but he didn't like it either.  
"I know." Tsuzuki said as the door was opened and Hisoka entered seemingly calmly.  
"Ts-Tsuzuki." Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki looked at him coldly. He didn't want to be locked in a room. Didn't want to talk to anyone either.  
"Let me go. It's all you can do." Tsuzuki stated as the dead girl nodded.  
"We're trying to help you." Hisoka said as he stood were he entered and Tsuzuki looked at him as if Hisoka had grown two heads.  
"Muraki will be expecting me soon. I have to go." Tsuzuki said as he looked towards the window to watch the sakura petals fall.  
"Muraki! After everything he's done to you, you still want to go to him! Think about what he has done to you! To me! He's evil Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled in hopes to reach the impassive man in front of him.  
"Pitiful argument." The dead girl said as she skipped around Hisoka as though this were a game.  
"I really should be going." Tsuzuki said as he just sat there. Hisoka sensed nothing from Tsuzuki except insanity. _What am I going to do now?_ Hisoka thought as he left silently. Tsuzuki got up and went to the window just to stare at nothing important to him anymore.

Outside of Tsuzuki's room  
Hisoka walked to Watari's lab and sat on a free bench.  
"Well Bon? How'd it go?" Watari asked as he put his work down to talk to the young shinigami.  
"He wants to go back to Muraki. I don't understand, Muraki broke him in many different ways." Hisoka nearly cried. Watari just looked at him sadly.  
"It's been known to happen Bon. Victims reach out in their time of hurt and sometimes the only one there is the abuser, so naturally you cling to that person. Whether or not its right or wrong." Watari said as 003 hooted on his shoulder in sad agreement.  
"It seems different with him…" Hisoka moaned mournfully.  
"Well, we all know how manipulative Muraki can be. He probably took that effect and twisted it to get Tsuzuki's loyalties." Watari said now sitting beside Hisoka. Hisoka sobbed uncontrollably, he loved Tsuzuki and the thought of losing him to his murderer hurt more then all his hurt put together. 

Later that day in the meeting room the four shinigami's met over cases in this past year.  
"Tests show that it was Tsuzuki who killed four of the victims." Tatsumi said coldly as he tossed the files down onto the table.  
"Tsuzuki wouldn't do that! He wouldn't!" Hisoka pleaded with the others. Laura who now wasn't his temporary partner but full time just looked sad for her partner.  
"The evidence clearly says that he did." Watari said quietly as he fixed the files on the table.  
"Muraki could have framed him!" Hisoka pleaded.  
"Maybe. We could always ask Tsuzuki." Laura said but she doubted anything good will come from this. They all agreed and went to the room that held the once most powerful shinigami who worked at shokan division.  
"Tsuzuki. Do you remember these four people." Tatsumi asked as he laid the pictures of the four victims in front of Tsuzuki who looked at the pictures. Konoe was there as well.  
"She was loud in begging. He wouldn't stop crying. He was looking at me funny. He said awful things." Tsuzuki said as he pointed to each picture and the dead girl laughed by his side. The Five shinigami's were again horrified at the fact that Tsuzuki said it like you would state the weather. _Oh God…_ They all seemed to think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Now were could Tsuzuki-san be. I told him not to be late." Muraki grumbled. It wasn't like his reformed pet to be late. Something must have happened. The past friends of his pet must of intervened. _The pests._ Muraki thought as he hatched a plan to get his volatile pet back. And set it in motion. And left for the world of the dead. Where the shinigami's reside. Once there he looked through fond memories before he headed towards the building were Tsuzuki was held. Were he created his perfect doll who he now loved in a twisted way. Summoning a few of his familiars he started to cause trouble. And the shinigami's weren't slow to respond. They fought back with determination, which Muraki laughed at.

"Oh looky! Muraki's came to get us!" the dead girl cheered and Tsuzuki smiled as he stood there. He was happy Muraki was here but not out of a manipulated forced fake love. The four that was there was talking to him forgot to close the door and Tsuzuki just simply walked out of the door.

Outside the door SoRyu stood calmly.  
"Tsuzuki." He said and Tsuzuki saw him and for the first time in two years, Tsuzuki was just beneath the surface. And for the first time in two years he was his old self more or less. But not fixable and he can't come back. Ever.  
"SoRyu… I'm sorry. I failed you, and the others. But I am…too far-gone now…can't turn back. The darkness that I'm in…can't go away…never can it leave me… I hope for your sake, you'll find a worthy master. And, don't forget what we had. Tell the others, tell them… I'm sorry…that there was no other way..." Tsuzuki said as he looked into the water dragon's eyes.  
"They know. They miss you; they still love you, and know that you will be forever in our hearts. Safe." SoRyu said. And with that Tsuzuki was gone. No longer reachable truly now. And to finish things that was started over 2 years ago. SoRyu watched him walk out the door. Never to see his master, his friend again.

Outside all fought. When Tsuzuki walked onto the battlefield, it seemed like leaves blew out of his way.  
"Tsuzuki-san. How are you?" Muraki said calmly as Tsuzuki walked to his side.  
"I'm fine now." Tsuzuki stated coldly as he looked to his former friends. His look he gave Hisoka said one thing; move! Without any warning a knife hit Muraki in the side and back several times causing him to fall to the ground defenseless. Muraki was shocked. He didn't expect his doll to turn against him. He let his guard down for a second and it cost him.  
"Tsu-Tsuzuki-san, wha?" Muraki muttered.  
"I know all now…remember everything… know the pain you put me…us…through …'ll correct it… I pass judgment on you…on this day…you shall die..." Tsuzuki said coldly as he started to raise his hands.  
"Tsuzuki! This isn't you!" Hisoka yelled, praying to reach his friend when they heard the dreaded words,  
"…Stronger then Dark Fire…Dancing snake in the sky…It's going to land here…Come out now, Tern Snake!…The mixed darkness…Person's born in it accepted the darkness… End this today. Whip it all away with your flame… Kill what I have become…free me..." Tsuzuki commanded as he raised his hands to the heavens above and the flames of hell. The sakura trees burst into flame, flame that caused all to back up in the fear of it, even Tatsumi backed up, despite the fact that he's a shadow master he still can get hurt and things are moving to quickly for him to react this time. And Muraki tried to escape but Tsuzuki looked at him with a serene look.  
"Welcome Doctor, to my nightmares. In this flame you'll see the pain you caused, the soul you willingly scorched. Come Muraki. Let us die today." Tsuzuki said stopping Muraki in his place. Above them Touda flew in all his glory. And in all his sorrow, he was going to lose his dear master.  
"_Are you sure this is what you want?_" Touda asked Tsuzuki's mind that was now clear and oddly saner then it ever been in his entire life and death.  
"_Yes. And, thank you_." Tsuzuki replied with a truly happy smile on his face before flames took both Tsuzuki and Muraki away. Leaving a scare on the land. And Touda was gone. To the most distant part of Gensoukai, away from all. And unwilling to accept another master. And happy to of set his first and only friend free like his friend set him free, and freed eyes looked to the sky.

That night Hisoka laid in his bed when Tsuzuki's voice came to him on the soft wind that blew through the open window.  
"_Oh come Soka-chan. Don't mourn for me. Never do that. I'm happy now. I'm free like the wind that blows through the sakura trees just outside your window. Remember me for what I was before Muraki, please. Remember me with you and know that I'm still there. Good bye._" And at that Hisoka smiled, a small shy smile. The first one in two years. And for some reason sorrow was no longer found in him.

Tatsumi and the others received a similar farewell in the wind. Putting some of there sorrow at rest, but it's not going to change anything. They missed him. Missed his smiles, and nonsense in the office.

Tsuzuki's shikigami's too were at peace, though they would never take another master. And a monument could be found in both Gensoukai and at the center of the battlefield in the world of the dead.

_**The End**_

**Authors note:**

**Well, that's it for Darkness Beyond. Hopefully it is amusing to read. Sorry if it seemed like it was in a rush to end… And thank you for reading it. lol hopefully it was enjoyable in some ways... sorry to have Tsuzuki killed but yah... the ending of this story wouldn't of been right if he lived.**


End file.
